AU - The Tournaments
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Every year each clan, tribe, town, is allowed to chose a member to fight in the so called tournaments. Jackson Overland Frost has been training for seventeen years when he presents himself as a volunteer. He will meet new friend and new enemies both on the battlefield and in the palace where he will stay. But this tournaments are dangerous, Jack knows this better than anybody.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, almost three in the morning. The sky was a beautiful black, lit up by thousands of tiny stars and a huge white orb in it's centre, Jackson Overland Frost walked peacefully though the grassy field. His staff thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"Full moon," he said to himself "everyone says that means the man in the moon is watching over us... protecting us" he whispered and looked up, he laughed "you know," he now spoke out loud as if to somebody else "my dad believed that! He died on a full moon!" he shouted the last bit more like an accusation before laughing.

"Quite ironic," Jack said, now leaning on his staff "I for one, don't believe in any of does stupid fairytales. Is there not enough magic in the world without making up pointless stories?" he asked loudly twirling around in the air letting the wind carry him as if to make his point.

He sighed as the moonlight blinded him, he rolled his eyes and looked away "stupid moon," he mumbled "worst than the sun" he said turning around and heading back towards his home. He knew he would not sleep but at least that way he would be there in case Pippa woke up.

"Jack!" Pippa shouted running down the stairs that morning, Jack smiled and sat up.

"How you doing this morning?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm doing great!" she shouted jumping up and down with excitement "what are we doing today?" she asked, eyes bright.

Jack laughed "well I've got training in the morning and you've got school but... how about we go ice skating this evening? I have something important to tell you..."

She laughed punching the air "yes! I love ice skating! Will you teach me how to do a twirl?"

Jack smiled "if we have time," Jack said kissing her on the forehead and handing her a bowl with cereal in it "now eat, your cereal before it gets all soggy" he warned.

Pippa smiled and sat down grabbing a spoon as she began to eat. Telling Jack about the beautiful dreams she had last night, Jack listened happily. It had taken a while for the two children to get to where they were now. With both parents gone it had been hard to overcome the depression, but they were both strong and all though it had been scary. They made it through. Together.

Jack laughed "what strange dreams you have" he said.

"There not strange! There magical!" she shouted finishing up her cereal.

"This is magical" he said grabbing his staff and tapping the ceiling.

Pippa rolled her eyes "show off" she said but smiled up at the beautiful frost patterns.

"Now go get your stuff!" he pushed her towards the stairs "if you don't hurry I wont have time to walk you to school" he threatened making her hurry up.

Jack's grin vanished as soon as his sister was gone and instead he frowned. Going over to his room past the living room, he quickly got changed. He put on his old brown leather trousers, perfect for moving around, his blue hoodie and then some bits of armour. The best thing to compare them to would be bike pads, covering his knees and elbows and then some for his hands. He entered the living room and practised some movements with his staff while he waited for his sister.

"Jack! I'm ready!" Pippa called, Jack stopped his practice, smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"Looks like you've got sports today" he said.

"Battle training! Same as you," she said proudly.

"Wow, aren't you a big girl, how about we warm up?"

"Warm up?"

"Bet I am faster! Race you to school!" he shouted and suddenly ran out the door.

"Hey! Jack! That isn't fair!" she shouted following Jack as fast as she could, laughing as she caught up, she knew Jack let her catch up, but it still felt great.

Eventually they reached the school, Jack had beaten her. Pippa was panting, hands on her knees, Jack laughed "you need to do more exercise!"

"No I don't! You can't expect me to have as much stamina as you! You're a warrior!"

Jack laughed "I guess so, I leave you here, you can walk home alone?"

"Of course! I always do," Pippa pointing out rolling her eyes.

"Asking is still polite!" Jack said throwing his hands in the air, grinning "I'll see you later!" he said and flew of, the wind carrying him faster than anybody in the tribe could run. Pippa waved goodbye before entering her small school.

Jack landed in the courtyard of his 'school', taking in a deep breath of cold air before heading towards the main doors, before he arrived they where opened, the director, his mentor and the tribe leaders came out. Jack's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh Jack, you are here!" his mentor smiled walking over to the young boy.

"Good Morning Sir," he said, bowing "I didn't know we had visitors" he tried to sound apologetic.

"Ah yes, as you know young man, it has been five years since the last tournaments and, as tradition goes, there will be another very soon."

"The tournaments..." Jack whispered, as he fought of them, he was very much aware of them. Five years ago, nearly five years ago, he lost his father to them. Every five years they where held, every tribe, town, city... whatever they chose to call themselves. Were allowed to chose a challenger, a warrior. Then they would all fight in a battle to the death.

It was not as violent as it sounded. Not all tribes chose to enter, many of does who specialized in healing and such avoided it. And even if you did enter, you where free to step down. Of course, that rarely happened, once you chose to be a challenger, most would fight until the very end, including Jack's father.

"I know of them well, I was going to speak of you about them... later."

"Why not now Jack?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "it is not worth the times of such important people."

"Ah, Jack, if it is about the tournament then it is most definitely worth our time, well, go ahead, do tell us."

"Well you see... Sir... I was planing on volunteering as a challenger" Jack said running his hands though his snow white hair.

His mentors eyes widened "J-Jack...?"

"I fought you said there were no volunteers from the school?" the tribe leader asked, smiling at Jack.

"Well..." the director began to explain "we just found out now" he said a simple hand gesture accompanying his words.

"But did you not ask?"

"You see, we forgot Jack was eighteen... he was seventeen until very recently" Jack's mentor explained, he looked at Jack, in all honestly he wasn't sure if Jack was, but guessed Jack would not want to volunteer if he was not at least the right age.

"Well there are no other volunteers so you are the challenger representing Burgess! Congratulations...?" he was holding out his hands.

"Jackson Overland Frost" Jack said shaking it.

"Jackson Overland Frost..." the man repeated memorizing the name "well, seems my business here is done, thank you for your time" he said bowing to the two other men before leaving, waving to Jack.

Jack looked up at the other two who looked a little shocked by what had just happened. He laughed "I said it would be best to speak in private," he pointed out.

The rest of the day was hard. His mentor made him work very hard that day, he had scolded Jack for not waiting another five years and attempted to convince him to back down. But Jack refused. So instead he did his best to force as much knowledge into the kids head as he could in the little amount of time they had left.

Jack arrived at home much later then he fought he would. Pippa had the ice skates already and a picnic packed, she was trembling with excitement and Jack forgot about his exhaustion almost instantly. They walked to the lake where they always went to ice skate and have picnics.

At first they skated in silence for a while, going around in circles, Jack had his staff and was making beautiful frost patterns on top of the ice. Finally Pippa broke the silence "so, why where you so late coming home? Did you get in trouble?"

"Not exactly..."

"You going to tell me?"

Jack suddenly stopped and Pippa almost fell in an attempt to not bump into her brother. She looked up at him, Jack looked hesitant and a little sad.

"Pippa..."

"Yes, Jack?"

"You know what happens in a few weeks right?"

Pippa turned to look at the ice "the tournaments... where father died."

Jack sighed and nodded "yes, and, you see..." he wasn't sure how to continue, he took a deep breath, took one look at his sister's face and decided to just let it out, fast "I volunteered."

Pippa's eyes widened and she turned to look at her brother, taking a second to fully take in what Jack had just said "you.. volunteered...?"

Jack nodded. Looking away "I want to honour our father, Pippa..."

"But what if you die?" she whispered and grabbed Jack holding him tightly "I can't lose you too!"

Jack closed his eyes and knelt down, holding her close "I wont let that happen" he whispered "I'm the best of my age remember!"

Pippa looked at him for a second "your not even old enough, your not eighteen yet?"

Jack shushed her "I know, but you can't honestly expect me to wait another five years, can you?"

"Jack... I love you."

"I love you too... but I have to do this, Pippa... I will win, I will win and when I do... we will have enough money to support our little family for the rest of our lives, I will honour our father and... and..."

"And you will prove yourself?"

Jack hesitated then nodded, looking at his sister, waiting for her to speak.

"Jack... I love you..." she whispered and sighed "but you are as stubborn as a mule! I know from experience... just... promise you'll come back, I don't care if you win, just promise me you'll come back."

Jack smiled and cuddled her close "I swear on my soul, my staff, on the snow and on the wind," he whispered, this reassured Pippa who smiled and cuddled him lovingly.

"Good luck, Jack."

"Thank you, Pippa."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week and a half where hard work, Jack would get up early in the morning and come back late at night. His mentor forced him practice every move he'd ever learnt while still learning new ones. Jack understood that he needed to be prepared and wished he had told his mentor sooner, perhaps then they wouldn't have to cram all this training in at last minute. Then again, the whole last minute surprise had been a part of his plan to make sure his mentor agreed.

Half a week was left until the tournaments, but if he was going to get there on time he would have to start travelling already. He wished he could just ride the wind, but as a part of tradition he would travel with his mentor and the tribe leader. Which meant no flying. They took a carriage and horse, Jack had a single tiny bag with a change of clothes, money and his armour. The others had much more luggage. A lot of which was for him to his surprise and slight horror.

His mentor was driving the cart at the moment as the tribe leader explained "this bag is formal stuff, you will wear this to any public events, not necessary when only with fellow challengers, for battles you will wear what ever you fight best with. I have gotten you new armour but you may use your old armour if it is what you prefer."

Jack nodded, listening carefully.

"This is normal clothes, I got you some new hoodies and trousers, in case you run out, you should not waste time washing clothes" he explained.

"Fair enough."

"Here is food and medicine, they should provide it there but just in case you want something a bit closer to home" he said pointing at another bag.

Jack nodded "I like eating."

"Jack" his mentors called "can you take over driving for a second?"

Jack nodded "just a second" he said to his leader flying over to take the reigns, his mentor handed them to him and jumped into the back of the cart, whispering to the tribe leader, too quiet for Jack to hear.

Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't actually sure how you steer a carriage, thankfully it seemed to drive itself at the moment so Jack decided it was no big deal. He tried to listen to his mentors words but understood that he was probably expecting Jack to do that.

The next few days where tiring, Jack was used to camping and used to being on the move, he wasn't used to sitting down in a carriage for ten hours a day with only his staff to mess around with. He had been thinking over techniques and tricks he could use in battle, the more he thought about it the more he liked a particular little trick he had thought of.

When the castle finally came into view, Jack's eyes widened, he had never seen any building so big. It was bigger than any city he had ever seen, he knew for a fact that it held thousands of rooms, over a hundred living rooms, dining rooms and kitchens. That it held gardens and battle fields inside of it's walls... yet it was still a single building, all connected, and that, amazed Jack.

"Impressed?" his mentor asked, Jack nodded.

"I never imagined it to be so..." he looked for a word and when he didn't find one just gestured to the huge castle with his hands, his mentor laughed and nodded.

"But remember... Jack, you are not tourist, you can sight see later, first, the tournaments!"

Jack nodded "I promised Pippa" he whispered and stood up jumping down form the carriage to walk next to it, there was traffic now and the slow movement of the carriage was easy to keep up with by foot and Jack felt like he needed to stretch.

When they reached the castle, Jack had to fill in some forms and sign some paper with the help of his mentor and tribe leader. After it was all done, Jack had to say goodbye to the two. The challengers had there own place in the castle, they would stay away from the public until he tournaments where over.

Jack was led to a room and told that tomorrow morning they would all be presented before the public, Jack had heard of this before, they said the tribe, city, town... names out loud and called forth the challenger, they would step forward. This way they would know who they where facing when told there next challenge.

Jack threw the bag he had bough onto his bed, the rest soon followed being carried by castle guards. Jack looked at the bags and sighed, he didn't feel like unpacking and doubted he would need to. He would get what he wanted out when he needed it, he decided to go explore, maybe meet some of the other challengers.

Jack admired the designs of the stone as he walked though the halls, everything was beautifully carved out of stone or glass or wood. Pictures hung on the walls, nothing was plain or boring, yet still perfectly practical. He was so distracted he didn't see the giant rabbit looking out a window until he bumped straight into him.

He blinked with confusion before realizing what had happened "oh, I'm sorry" he said looking up into the green eyes of the warrior "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Your right you weren't" he said in an Australian accent, he looked at the boy and bent his knees slightly to be the same heigh, he scanned the boy in front of him.

Jack figured he was trying to figure out his tribe "Burgess" he told him.

The rabbit grunted "winter" he said simply.

"Spring" Jack replied grinning "the names Jackson Overland Frost, Burgess warrior" he said holding out a hand.

"E. Aster Bunnymund" he answered shaking it "pooka warrior."

"Nice to meet you" he said grinning.

"Same here, mate... bit young for this aren't ya?"

"Eighteen," Jack said "I didn't want to wait another five years."

"Patience is a virtue ya know?" Bunny grunted "but then again, it wouldn't really make a difference if you were toe enter later, you ain't gonna' win this" he said looking at Jack "ya don't look like much of a warrior to me."

"Oh, but I am" he said "I may not look it but I have trained for many years."

"Well, it's your life" he said and turned to leave "perhaps your death will be a lesson to others."

Jack laughed "thank you for the encouragement" he said waving before continuing his walk.

Bunny rolled his eyes before going back to staring out the window once more.

Jack found the gardens, they where beautiful he smiled as he threw his staff over his shoulder and knelt down to look at some beautiful golden flowers, the moment he touched them they disintegrated into golden sand making Jack jump.

He stared at the sand for a second before picking it up, looking at it confused. He didn't look up until he heard a female laughter. He looked up to see a fairy laughing, next to her a small man made of sand laughing silently as well.

Jack looked confused then he saw that the man was making many golden flowers out of his sand and laughed too "you confused me there" he said standing up.

"Don't worry" the fairy said "he confused me too" she said and flew over and held out a hand "Toothiana" she said.

Jack shook the hand "Jackson."

"This is Sandy.. kinda."

The sandman waved, "kinda?" Jack asked.

"It's what we've agreed to call him... he can't speak."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Sandy," Jack said holding out a hand, Sandy shook it smiling up at Jack.

"Are you a challenger too?" Toothiana asked.

"Yep, representing Burgess" he said with a smirk.

"You're very young..."

"Your not the first person to point it out" Jack said but shrugged "eighteen but couldn't wait another five years."

"Bit risky isn't it?"

"Well, I've been training for a long time."

Sandy frowned, he knew that the challengers could drop out but he somehow doubted they would. He hoped that he was not paired up with any, this challengers were practically children and Sandy would not kill a child no matter the circumstances.

"Well, if your sure. Why the hurry though?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"My father, competed, he died but... I want to honour him" he said proudly.

Tooth smiled "similar here, my parents both died a year ago in an accident... they always said they would come and win this one day, they never got the chance through."

"That's... sad..." Jack whispered "I wish you luck" he said.

Sandy pointed to himself then held up two fingers 'me too'.

"Thank you" Tooth said with a smile "I hope you get lucky too."

"So, Sandy, Toothia... can I call you Tooth?"

Tooth giggled and nodded "go ahead."

"Sandy, Tooth, what you doing out here? Tricking people?" he asked pointing to the flowers.

Tooth giggled "Sandy was just practising his pictures but it seems it has evolved slightly."

Sandy laughed silently and soon the three where good friends, joking and telling stories. Both Sandy and Tooth had many stories to tell about fighting bad people, Jack had none. But he did have a lot of pranks and jokes to talk about, all of which made the two burst into laughter.

This made Jack feel proud, and lose track of time. Soon it was dinner time, Sandy was the first to notice as the golden sand that the dream weavers controlled began to spread. He looked up and smiled, does would belong to the younger children, already falling into dreamland.

"Oh, we should probably be going, dinner is probably already ready!" Tooth said, her wrings becoming just a blue as she flew of, stopping at the door and turning around to see her two new friends "do you know where the dining room is?"

Sandy and Jack looked at each other, both shrugging "seems we'll just have to search for it, or ask for directions" Jack commented.

"Oh... okay" Tooth smiled "come on!" she began to fly of again, this time Sandy and Jack followed close behind.

They where heading up a long hall when Jack spotted a tall man wearing red at the end "hey, maybe he knows the way?" he asked and ran of "excuse me!" he called out.

The man turned to see Jack, tilting his head questioningly way, wondering how the kid got into the challengers area in the castle "hello?"

"Um... hi... um we need to ask, do you know where the dining room is?" Jack asked, slightly embarrassed as he messed around with his hair. Tooth and Sandy where standing behind him smiling up at the big man.

"I'm not really sure, I was given directions by a pooka earlier, am heading there now."

"Oh that's great!" Tooth said excitedly "I'm Toothiana by the way, this is Sandy and Jackson" she pointing to Sandy when Jack.

Sandy smiled and waved, Jack lifted his right hand up "hey" he said before dorpping it again with an awkward smile.

"It is nice to meet you all, I am North" he said holding out a hand and shaking each of there hands in turn. Then he looked at Jack "are you all challengers?"

Jack nodded "yes, we're all fierce warriors" he said with a grin.

North frowned "how old are you?"

Jack frowned "everyone seems obsessed with my age here... eighteen."

North frowned further "you are old enough?"

"Yes, I am!"

"But why not wait just little more time?"

Jack groaned "I'm hungry" he said and walked of "if you ain't going to show us the way I will just find it myself" he said.

North looked at Tooth and Sandy who both looked surprised by Jack's anger. They shrugged at North's questioning look. The walk to the dining room was silent, nobody spoke. Once they got there they all took in the sight for a second.

It was a big room with chandeliers and fireplaces, all very impressive. There where loads of little tables that held six chairs. All tables where set and held already prepared food on top of candles to keep it warm. It was full of people from all over the world. Most had already formed groups like the one Tooth, Sandy, North and Jack had made.

They found a table. Jack sat at the far end, Tooth next to him. North sat facing Jack and Sandy next to North so he wouldn't feel left out, they all started eating, commenting on the different foods. The foods also where from all over, sometimes they tried to guess where it was from, other times showed of the foods from where they came from.

Jack stopped talking when he saw a familiar grey fur ball approaching. He smiled when the pooka named Bunnymund sat down next to Sandy "hi Bunny" he said.

"Bunny?" the pooka raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"You're pooka from earlier! Thank you, directions were very useful."

"No problem" Bunny replied.

"Guessing there's no free places?" Jack asked.

"No, saw you, at least I'd spoken to two of ya, better than nothing."

Jack nodded "agreed, this is Sandy and Tooth by the way."

"It is nice to meet you" Tooth said shaking Bunny's paw, Sandy smiled and waved.

"Nice ta meet ya guys too."

Soon the conversation got back to food, Bunny who seemed to be a travellers told them were every food was from and for a good lot of them what they where. Ruining some food for some of them but making for an interesting conversation.

When they where nearing the end of the meal Jack interrupted Bunny "hey, guys?"

"Yes Jackson?" Tooth asked.

"If you guys think it's okay, how about we always sit together? Ya know so we don't have to awkwardly search for a place every day?"

"Fine by me, mate."

"I was going to suggest the same thing!"

"We make routine!"

Sandy simply nodded, smiling approvingly.

After dinner they all went back to there rooms to rest before tomorrows presentation and training. They all agreed to meet up and go together, mostly because Bunny could not be bothered to find a way to give directions that all of them understood and he was the only one that seemed to have any idea about this place.

North lay on his bed, thinking about how young Jack was. Tooth lay on her bed thinking about the beautiful memories she would make. Bunny lay on his bed thinking of fight techniques. Sandy lay on his bed considering how to handle a battle if he ended up with a young like Jack.

While Jack lay on his bed, thinking of his sister, thinking of the promise he made and how much he loved her and would miss her while he was gone. When he finally fell asleep, it was Sandy who sent him a dream form his own room in the castle.


End file.
